The Bravest Warrior
by Belenzie
Summary: this is my answer to the "2019 Challenge" posted by AphroditeAwry my character chosen for me was Louis Weasley son to Bill and Fleur, the day Louis got his Hogwarts acceptance letter


**The Brave Warrior  
**_**Answer to "The 2019 Challenge  
Louis Weasley**__****_

**When other witches and wizards talk about memorable moments in their life, or at least the witches and wizards he knew; his family, they almost always started off with the day they got their Hogwarts letter . He's heard and in some cases even been witness to over twenty versions of this moment. Many small unique details pertaining to each individual storyteller, but at the root essentially the same tale; owl appears sometime after the persons eleventh birthday delivers the letter, and the family celebrate a so called accomplishment, that they were aware was going to happen years before hand. Out of all the versions the only truly interesting one was that of his uncle Harry. After being there for Dominic's receival of her acceptance letter he couldn't get enough of hearing uncle Harrys' hilarious tale of ignorance, hiding, confinement and final "escape" from the letter, and meeting Hagrid, he could never understand the utter madness of some muggles. Louis couldn't help but compare them to the only ulterior story he's heard, the way Beauxbaton students find out they're going there. He of course heard It from his mother, she's the only member of the family other than aunt Gabrielle to not go to Hogwarts.******

His mother was home more often than his father, so for the majority of his childhood especially during the school year his mother was his solid companion, his friend, his teacher. Of him and his sisters he took after her side of the family the most, where you could never mistake his hair for blond, it was a very light strawberry, he already seemed predestined to take on the slim delicate physical attributed from her as well, he figured he was better off, lighter flyers made better seekers. Since Louis was the first boy born in the family since his maternal grandfather married a veela he was especially doted Upon and spent a lot of time in France with his mothers relatives, so he had the opportunity to see and experience two wizarding cultures, even got to have a tour of Beauxbatons when he was eight years old. So where Victorie and Dominic treated France as a place of vacation, Louis thought of it as a second home, a place just as loved, appreciated, and when the time came, greatly missed. so on this day, at this time , only a few short moments after the great horned owl who carried his Hogwarts acceptance letter had left Louis felt torn for the first time

though at this point the current generation of Weasley children wasn't as large as times passed, it was still significant, and very unique members, and as one of the youngest he felt the subtle neglect and had a sense of lesser importance than many of his cousins, if he had heard " just like your cousin, or just like your sister once, he had heard it a hundred times in his short life, and now this letter not only signified a new point in his life a road to a unknown future, it also signified a road proceeded by many a shadow, many expectations he wasn't willing, or maybe not even able to live up to. Louis didn't know how long he sat outside for, his family was visiting Gran at the Burrow, so there was enough people in the house that his absence wouldn't have been noticed. He sat there waiting for something, a voice, a sign, anything that would help him clear his mind, and hopefully make the decision for him, well the sign did come, with a voice, and that voice came from the body of cousin Lucy. "Louis Louis ! Guess what?… James has been made prefect , isn't that wonderful!, another one in the family"! Louis turned and gave his little cousin a wide grin "thanks Luc' that s exactly what I need to hear" Lucy smiled right back at him not realising what that news meant to Louis, or for the rest of the family for that matter. Just as Lucy was turning back to go back to the house she noticed the paper Louis still held in his hand" is that your Hogwarts letter Louis? Can I see it?" Louis stopped and shoved the paper in his trouser pocket, "nah Lucy its just a letter from aunt Gabrielle, asking if I wanted to come visit before school" "oh well hurry inside, we're celebrating, Gran made a cake and everything" Louis couldn't help but grin at his naive cousin as he entered the house, he wondered how everyone would feel, if everyone would act differently toward him after he told them his own news, but first he would let them celebrate.

The **kitchen was over flowing with people, everyone was here. Other than the recent news of James prefectship, this weekend the family was celebrating a triple birthday for, Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, and Hugo whose birthday was right in between. The majority of the plates had been cleared off the table so everyone was sitting back in their chairs or dangling their legs off the counters in Hugo's and Lucy's case, so it was a time serenity and relaxation, or to Louis's mind the best possible time to break the news.. He pushed back his chair and cleared his vice as loudly as possible" umm I just wanted everyone know I got my Hogwars letter today" Gran of course was the first one o react oh my little Louis off to become a great wizard to keep the family name and pride at Hogwarts, Bill , Arthur, isn't this wonderful." but that was only the beginning of the congratulations and praise sent his way from all around the table, all of t almost stopped him short of what he meant to do, he must have had a peculiar face because when he glanced at his mother she was giving him a pointed look, but then her eyes quickly filled with concern and understanding. His mother was known for being very outspoken, and liked to make herself heard so when she cleared her own throat everyone went quiet. " I theenk my Louis has more to zay to us" his mother beamed at him, and he grinned back sheepishly thanks mama" he decided stand for this part, so he could see everyone clearly, and use it to shoe strength with words. He looked at his mother once more before the turned toward his father who was conveniently next to both his grandparents. " well as everyone knows I got my Hogwarts letter today and we;; when I got it at first I was really happy, excited even but when I thought about it I realised that I wasn't as excited as I should be, as everyone else seemed to be when they got their letters, and after thinking about it, I've decided, dad, mum, Gran, Grandad, everyone, I don't want to attend Hogwarts, I Am going to Beauxbatons".******

**A/N I felt this was a good place to leave it, and if I decided I could make a full story**


End file.
